Voice enabled assistants may use voice recognition and voice generation techniques to interact with humans using natural language. A voice enabled assistant may provide assistance to a human by managing calendar entries, retrieving information, etc. Individuals in a community may wish to share items such as products or skills amongst the community members. Sharing resources may reduce excess inventory in the community.